Daughter of Evil: green and blue tears
by Ailish van Hessen
Summary: La historia de la princesa y su sirviente... y aquellos a los que hirieron. Drama, Kaito x Miku.
1. Prólogo

Disc: Vocaloid, los personajes y la saga Daughter of Evil no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Crypton y Mothy ~

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo, una noche de diciembre...<br>Unos llantos irrumpieron en la calma absoluta: la reina de un lejano país había dado a luz , y nada menos que a gemelos, un niño y una niña exactamente iguales. La niña recibió el nombre de Rin, y el niño, el de Len... por desgracia, las supersticiones de la época consideraban que la existencia de gemelos era señal de mala suerte, por lo que nada más nacer decidieron que uno se convertiría en la sombra de lotro, quien sería el futuro soberano de la nación...

Lo que ninguno sabía era la catástrofe que conllevaría el nacimiento de aquellos hermanos.  
>Toda la corte observó a los niños conforme iban creciendo, esperando el veredicto que condenaría a uno a la soledad y la servidumbre y al otro al éxito y el poder.<br>–¡Len, espera! –la niña corrrió con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alcanzar a su hermano. Ese día ambos habían cumplido seis años, y los habían llevado al jardín del palacio tras la celebración. Ambos se sentían un poco cansados, pero les divertía jugar el uno con el otro.  
>–¡Len, vas muy rápido! –se volvió a quejar, y el niño se detuvo y echó a correr hacia ella.<br>–Lo siento, hermana... –se disculpó, pero ella seguía enfadada porque la había vuelto a adelantar. En vista de eso, empezó a recoger flores y unirlas en pequeños trozos, y cuando por fin hubo acabado le tendió una corona de flores– ¡toma, es para ti!  
>Rin lo miró asombrada mientras él se la colocaba en la cabeza sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de forma inocente y empezó a hacer una para él. Los niños pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando sin parar, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que les dirigían los adultos a lo lejos.<br>No hacía falta esperar más: ya habían elegido.

Súbitamente los niños fueron separados, y cada uno fue llevado a un lugar correspondiente, donde se les prepararía para su destino.  
>El de Rin, como princesa, y el de Len, como su sirviente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em>

Sep, prólogo corto... los capítulos no lo serán tanto, obviamente xD

Rin y Len en realidad serían mellizos, pero bueh...  
>Lo de la mala suerte relacionada con los gemelos lo leí hace bastante, aunque solo se mencionaba a Japón, no sé cómo funcionaba en Europa.<br>No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic, de momento llevo algo más escrito... ~ en fin, esto es solo el prólogo, espero subir cuando pueda el primer cap ~


	2. La princesa y el sirviente

Pues nada, primer capítulo del fic. Vocaloid y el resto de personajes no me pertenecen, así como la saga Daughter of Evil xD

¡Gracias por los reviews! la verdad es que no esperaba que los hubiera :O Respondiendo a la pregunta de uno de ellos, la pareja del fic es KaitoxMiku, pero prefiero tratar la historia desde el principio ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 01:<strong>

–¡Princesa, por favor, os lo suplico!  
>La joven miró al hombre con desdén y agitó una mano– lleváoslo.<br>Los guardias se apresuraron a seguir su orden mientras el aldeano intentaba liberarse desesperadamente– ¡solo os pido que reconsideréis la subida de los impuestos! Ya no tenemos ni para comer, todos estamos desesperados...  
>La princesa hizo un gesto de advertencia– cállate de una vez... pero qué pesados sois los campesinos.<br>–¡Pero...!  
>El hombre calló al recibir varios golpes por parte de uno de los guardias. La chica lo miró desde su trono, impasible.<br>–Qué pesado... la misma historia de siempre –murmuró con voz aburrida antes de ordenar que se lo llevaran– agh, ese hombre me ha puesto de mal humor con sus tonterías... ¡Len!  
>Nada más pronunciar ese nombre, un chico idéntico a ella que iba vestido como un sirviente apareció detrás– ¿qué ocurre, princesa? –preguntó cortésmente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.<br>La joven se desahogó contándole lo ocurrido, golpeando los pies contra el suelo, enfadada.  
>–¡¿Pero qué se ha creído que es ese pueblerino para darme órdenes?<br>Él la tranquilizó y consiguió que se calmara. Para distraerla un poco propuso llevarla a pasear a caballo, algo a lo que ella no puso objeciones; asintió con fuerza, feliz de poder salir del castillo.

Momentos después, el sirviente ayudaba a la princesa a montar en su caballo preferido, del cual no se despegó en toda la tarde. Él vigilaba que nada le ocurriera, incluso desde lejos se podía ver la compenetración que había entre ambos: no en vano eran gemelos.  
>Rin había sido destinada a ser la futura reina, mientras que Len no sería más que su sirviente, pero el muchacho no odiaba a su hermana por ello. Sabía que ese destino lo habían escogido los adultos por ellos, y no había persona a la que quisiera más que a su hermana, así que estaba dispuesto a protegerla por encima de todo, incluso aunque tuviera que condenarse él a cambio.<br>–Princesa, creo que ya va siendo hora de volver... –dijo tirando suavemente de las riendas del caballo– debemos regresar antes de la cena, todos se estarán preguntando dónde estamos.  
>–¡No, aún no! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí un poco más! –protestó ella. El trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero su hermana solo dejó de discutir cuando apareció otra persona en el prado:<br>Era un hombre joven, con el pelo y los ojos azules, que iba acompañado por dos hombres. Parecían estar observando el lugar e iban ataviados con ropas elegantes, sobre todo él, así que Len pensó que debía de tratarse de un noble del país azul.  
>Permanecieron en silencio hasta que uno de los acompañantes del chico reparó en ellos– eh, vosotros dos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?<br>El joven noble no dijo nada. Len, por instinto, se puso delante de su hermana para protegerla– eso debería que preguntarlo yo: estos dominios son de la realeza de este país, y por lo que veo vosotros sois extranjeros. ¿Quiénes sois?  
>El hombre empezó a reírse al oír aquello– ya veo, así que sois los famosos gemelos... mis disculpas, princesa. Venimos del país azul acompañando a nuestro príncipe...<br>¿Príncipe? ¿Aquel chico era un príncipe?  
>–Suficiente, gracias –le cortó el chico con un leve gesto, y se acercó a los gemelos. Len calculó su edad: debía tener un par de años más que ellos; puede que tuviera dieciocho años, tal vez veinte.<br>A pesar de que no parecía peligroso, no bajó la guardia frente a él: proteger a su hermana estaba por encima de todo.  
>–Disculpe nuestros modales, solo estábamos dando un paseo después de nuestro largo viaje... soy el príncipe Kaito –respondió haciendo una reverencia.<br>–N-no hay ningún problema con eso, señor Kaito... –Rin hizo también una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo. Len supo en ese instante que su hermana se había fijado en él.  
>El joven príncipe no se entretuvo demasiado: al parecer tenía que descansar para asistir luego a una reunión. Se marchó enseguida, acompañado de aquellos dos hombres, y los gemelos no perdieron ninguno de sus movimientos, especialmente la princesa.<br>Más tarde, durante la cena, Rin seguía hablando del príncipe del país azul. Su hermano observaba y escuchaba atentamente, y no le pareció extraño que, después de todo lo que había hablado de él, su hermana dijera que quería casarse con él.  
>Los ministros no sabían qué decir: estaban en medio de una serie de acuerdos con ese país, y no sería bueno estropearlo todo metiendo asuntos sentimentales de por medio; pero por otra parte, si la princesa y aquel hombre se casaban la alianza sería aún mayor...<br>–Veremos qué podemos hacer, princesa –respondió uno por fin.  
>–¡No es tan difícil, quiero casarme con él! ¡¿Dónde está la complicación?<br>–Tenéis que entender que...  
>–¡Nada, conseguidlo como sea!<br>La princesa estaba acostumbrada a que al gente cediera ante sus caprichos. Cada vez que quería algo se las arreglaba para conseguirlo aunque tuviera que gritar y patalear hasta hartarse, y eso Len lo sabía muy bien. Como suponía, los ministros pronto iniciaron los trámites para el acuerdo: en menos de un mes se había forjado ya una alianza entre ambos reinos, y la boda ya estaba empezando a prepararse.  
>Len observó todo desde la sombra, inquieto. Sin embargo, mientras fuera algo bueno para su hermana, no le importaba lo que ocurriera.<br>Fue a darle la noticia tan pronto como se enteró. La joven estaba presenciando una ejecución, un castigo a aquellos que habían osado desobedecerla. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano detrás de ella.  
>–¡Len! Llegas justo a tiempo, van a empezar ahora.<br>–¿Son delincuentes? –preguntó el joven mirando a los tres hombres que esperaban su ejecución.  
>–Ah, sí... esos dos fueron sorprendidos robando comida, y ese otro –señaló a uno que sujetaba la mano de una mujer vestida de rojo– se atrevió a insultar a su princesa en plena calle.<br>Len se fijó en aquellos hombres que se dirigían hacia una muerte segura; le sorprendía ver que su hermana no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo.  
>–¡Gakupo!<br>Uno de los ministros de la joven apareció nada más oír su nombre– ¿sí...?  
>–Que empiecen ya ¡no puedo estar aquí toda la mañana!<br>El sirviente consiguió mantener la compostura a duras penas: lo cierto es que aquello le horrorizaba, pero si ese era el deseo de Rin él no era nadie para impedírselo. Aun así sintió pena por aquellos hombres, y por sus familiares... la mujer de rojo lloraba y gritaba mientras los demás trataban de tranquilizarla sin éxito.  
>Y su gemela observaba todo aquello, impasible.<br>–Vamos, Len, tengo clase de piano en quince minutos –ordenó, y entonces se giró hacia el público– ¡haced callar a esa mujer! ¡si sigue gritando...!  
>Por suerte, los aldeanos consiguieron llevarse de allí a la mujer, que aún gritaba el nombre de su marido.<br>–Ah, Len... ¿habías venido por algo en especial?  
>Él se aclaró la gargante. Con todo lo que había ocurido casi lo había olvidado...<br>Cuando le comunicó la noticia a su hermana su rostro se iluminó.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Podré casarme con el príncipe Kaito! –dijo emocionada. Parecía ser la única persona alegre de todas las que estaban allí– pensándolo bien, creo que me saltaré esa clase de piano... ¡vamos, Len, demos un paseo por el jardín!  
>–Como deseéis, mi princesa...<p> 


	3. Visita al país verde

Las semanas transcurrieron sin demasiadas novedades en el país. Como mucho, el odio hacia la princesa se había incrementado, algo a lo que ella no le dio importancia.  
>Mientras tanto, en el país al otro lado del mar, el príncipe Kaito observaba todos los preparativos para el matrimonio con preocupación. La petición había llegado de repente, y tras mucho pensarlo se había decidido que el matrimonio con la princesa Rin era lo más conveniente, ya que llevaban queriendo aliarse con ese país desde hacía años. Kaito se mostró sorprendido por el compromiso: apenas había visto a aquella chica una vez… aunque eso no era tan extraño, muchos matrimonios se concertaban entre personas que ni siquiera se conocían. Ni siquiera sabía quién era su anterior prometida… la diferencia no era tan grande.<br>Con el paso de las semanas fue haciéndose a la idea: ya casi no mencionaba el tema, y mucho menos pensaba en él.  
>–Mi señor, ¿estáis listo?<br>Él asintió y dejó que los sirvientes cargaran el equipaje mientras se dirigía al carruaje. Tenía que partir al país verde, donde debía pasar un tiempo atendiendo asuntos importantes…  
>–Me pregunto cómo será ese país… todos dicen que es bastante pacífico y la gente es muy amable –comentó a uno de sus acompañantes, el señor Hiyama.<br>–Eso dicen, mi señor… pronto podréis comprobar si los rumores son tan ciertos como los que cuentan de la cruel princesa Rin.  
>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kaito se sintió incómodo. Casi había olvidado los rumores sobre la maldad de la princesa.<br>Pensativo, dirigió la vista hacia el horizonte. No tenía ni idea de cuánto iba a cambiar su vida aquel viaje.

* * *

><p>–¿Eh? ¿el príncipe Kaito va a venir?<br>–No exactamente, princ...  
>Rin golpeó la mesa con su abanico, enfadada– ¡deja de llamarme así! ¡si no hay nadie más puedes llamarme Rin, no somos desconocidos!<br>–Lo siento... –respondió Len sonriendo levemente. Rin suspiró, algo más calmada.  
>–¿Qué estabas diciendo del príncipe?'<br>–Ah, sí... visitará el país de verde durante unas semanas.

–¿El país verde? ¡qué pérdida de tiempo! es un país muy aburrido, nunca pasa nada.  
>–Bueno... podemos invitarle a pasar por aquí durante su viaje, he oído que los demás están pensando en hacer una cena formal de compromiso.<br>–¡Perfecto! Encárgate de que lo organizen todo.  
>–Por supuesto... Rin.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito miraba el paisaje verdoso a través de la ventana de su carruaje. Llevaba horas metido allí sin hacer ningún descanso, por lo que ya empezaba a notar los músculos agarrotados y una sensación creciente de claustrofobia. Se asomó por la ventana y preguntó al cochero, agotado.<br>–¡Ya falta poco! estamos a punto de llegar a la capital.  
>Y así era, pero cuando por fin llegaron tuvo que aguantar el protocolo y prestar atención a sus anfitriones. Horas más tarde, estaba tan cansado de todo aquello que decidió salir de allí. Se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta y paseó entre la multitud, que se apartaba con temor a su paso; no había tenido en cuenta que su aspecto llamaba demasiado la atención, aunque era un poco tarde para lamentarlo.<br>Aun así, pudo apreciar la belleza del país: parecía un lugar pacífico, lleno de bosques, lagos y prados, y a pesar de estar en la capital el ambiente seguía siendo fresco y natural. La gente parecía amable, aunque se mantenían a una distancia prudente; la única que se acercó a él fue una niña de pelo negro, que le entregó una manzana con una sonrisa. Él, sorprendido, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero algo le distrajo: un sonido que llegaba de un par de calles más allá... el sonido de una persona que cantaba como los ángeles.  
>Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero alguien le sujetó del brazo: una de sus criadas había dado con él.<br>–¡Alteza! debe volver inmediatamente, todos están...  
>Él negó con la cabeza, impaciente– seguro que podrán esperar un poco más, Teto.<br>–Pero...  
>El joven suspiró– de acuerdo, volveré... cuando encuentre a la persona que está cantando.<br>Y sin decir más, echó a correr en busca de la dueña de la voz.


	4. La melodía de la joven

Kaito corría tratando de no perderse entre aquellas calles. Teto iba tras él, decidida a no perderlo de vista.

Por fin llegaron a una calle llena de pequeñas tiendas donde la voz era más clara; los dos se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, un puesto de fruta. Y allí estaba: una joven de pelo turquesa recogido en dos coletas, con expresión alegre y vestida con un sencillo traje de doncella cantaba intentando distraer a un niño que estaba llorando. La gente de los puestos más cercanos se había parado a escucharla, y algunos la habían rodeado para escucharla mejor.

Kaito se quedó sin habla, parado ahí mientras la chica seguía cantando. Se unió al grupo de gente que la rodeaba sin decir palabra, simplemente observando; a Teto no le gustó nada la expresión de su príncipe, que iba más allá del simple asombro, pero por desgracia no podía hacer nada para desviar su atención.

La joven, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que la miraban y seguía prestando atención al niño, que al parecer se había hecho daño. Solo cuando el pequeño dejó de llorar se hizo a un lado y, cogiendo una pequeña cesta de fruta, echó a andar despidiéndose de todos. Como el resto de la gente que se había acercado, Kaito se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar; ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, algo asombrada por su apariencia.

–Buenos días –dijo cortésmente. Él tragó saliva y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano.

"Si los habitantes de nuestro país le vieran ahora…" pensó Teto, pero interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos cuando vio al príncipe seguir el mismo camino que la chica.

–M-mi señor, no irá a…

–Solo será un momento –prometió. Incluso él estaba sorprendido consigo mismo: durante años había pensado en cosas bastantes surrealistas, pero ninguna de ellas incluía escaparse de la casa de sus anfitriones y seguir a una desconocida en un país extranjero…

Teto no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, y después de un buen rato pasando por avenidas y callejones llegaron a una casa enorme rodeada por un gran jardín; tanto él como su criada se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento, y vieron a lo lejos a la joven de antes llegando a la entrada, aún cargando la cesta con la fruta, mientras tarareaba otra canción.

–¡Miku!

La chica se sobresaltó, y por primera vez pareció darse cuenta de que había alguien más cerca. Los miró con asombro desde lo lejos mientras una joven de pelo blanco corría hacia ella y la abrazaba. Al príncipe y a Teto, en cambio, los miró con desconfianza.

–¿Os habéis perdido…? –preguntó. Kaito negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

–Eh… a-antes he oído una voz y…

–¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo haberle visto en el mercado –dijo Miku sonriendo, pero su amiga parecía de todo menos contenta.

–Disculpadme, pero creo que el mercado queda algo lejos de aquí… decidme que no la habéis seguido.

Teto miró con escepticismo a su señor, que se sonrojó violentamente. "¿Y ahora qué piensa decir?".

Él miró a Miku sin saber qué decir, pero ella también estaba esperando su respuesta. Como príncipe nunca había tenido que dar explicaciones a nadie, así que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

–Bueno, es que… tienes una voz preciosa –dijo torpemente– no era mi intención…

Definitivamente, debía practicar más. Las excusas no eran lo suyo.

–¿No era tu intención qué? –preguntó una mujer con el pelo rosado apareciendo detrás de las otras dos jóvenes. Tendría unos años más que ellas, y también llevaba ropa de criada. Solo con verla Teto se sintió intimidada, y notó que su señor también lo hacía.

Miku trató de calmarla– n-no te preocupes Luka… he visto a este hombre antes en el mercado, no conoce el país y me pareció que estaría bien ayudarle…

–Sí, está clarísimo que no es de aquí… ¿no seréis un noble de ese país que está al otro lado del mar?

El príncipe iba a responder cuando Teto le interrumpió– alteza, siento interrumpir esta conversación, pero debemos irnos ya…

–¿A-alteza? –las tres doncellas se miraron entre sí, alarmadas. Todas habían supuesto que era un noble, un miembro de la realeza nunca salía por ahí casi completamente solo.

–Eh, sí, bueno…

–Sí, es el príncipe de nuestro reino. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, debemos marcharnos… ¿no es así, mi señor?

Kaito suspiró, recordando lo que le había prometido antes– sí, tienes razón. Esto… te llamas Miku ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a la joven de pelo turquesa. Ella asintió levemente mientras el resto de las chicas esperaban con impaciencia– ¿estarás mañana aquí?

Ella asintió, asombrada– claro… trabajo aquí, señor.

–Ah, bien… puede que esto te parezca un poco raro, pero ¿podrías cantar para mí? es que…

Empezaron a oírse unas voces a lo lejos. Teto sabía que ya debían estar buscándoles, y a cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa. Sabía que se llevaría un buen castigo por no haber detenido al príncipe.

–Alteza, por favor, debemos irnos ya o nos meteremos en un lío... sus anfitriones ya deben estar buscándole.

Por fortuna el príncipe volvió a la realidad en cuanto oyó aquello, porque siguió a su criada cuando echó a andar. Sin embargo, giró la cabeza para despedirse de aquella joven y para oír su respuesta.

Miku simplemente sonrió. Después dijo suavemente– será un placer.

Al contrario de lo que pensaban, no les fue tan difícil volver. Tal y como había dicho la criada, sus anfitriones les habían estado buscando, pero cuando los encontraron los habían tratado con la misma hospitalidad que cuando llegaron. O al menos eso creyó el príncipe hasta que vio las manos de Teto vendadas y amoratadas al día siguiente.

–¿Qué demonios es esto, Hiyama? ¿Por qué la han herido? –protestó enfadado. El hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Creo que los más cercanos a usted pensaron que la criada no debería haberle dejado marchar… así es como funcionan las cosas, me temo.

Kaito se sintió terriblemente culpable por aquello. Teto apenas podía hacer su trabajo con normalidad, por culpa de lo que le había pasado en las manos le costaba incluso coger una bandeja. Y todo porque había insistido en seguir a aquella chica el día anterior.

Hasta ese momento había tenido intención de volver, pero si lo hacía castigarían a su criada otra vez, o a cualquier otra persona. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de cómo funcionaban las cosas a su alrededor, y no sabía qué hacer… ¿debía ir a ver a Miku y cargar con las consecuencias o quedarse allí y olvidarlo todo? La segunda opción parecía la más lógica, y también la que él estaba más acostumbrado a seguir, pero aun así no se veía capaz de tomar una decisión. Si iba no le había ningún bien a nadie salvo a él mismo, y si se quedaba todo continuaría con la misma monotonía de siempre…

–Alteza, ha llegado una carta del país vecino –dijo el señor Hiyama alcanzándolo por el pasillo horas más tarde– se trata de un asunto sobre su prometida.

–¿Prometida…? –respondió con amargura– ah, ya ¿qué ocurre?

–Pues verá… hemos sido concertados para una cena en su palacio. Dentro de una semana y media, para ser exactos –comentó mientras releía la carta. El príncipe empezó a leer la carta por sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Por qué me da la impresión de que esto es casi una orden? No nos han dado nada de margen…

–Porque es como si lo fuera, mi señor… –respondió con sinceridad absoluta– creo que no deberíamos faltar. La princesa tiene muy mal genio, y cualquier cosa podría estropear esta alianza.

–Pero tengo asuntos que atender aquí… –protestó.

–Lo sé, volveremos tan pronto como podamos. Tiene que entender lo importante que es esto, no es solo un juego: si la princesa Rin quiere celebrar una cena, dejemos que lo haga. No tenemos otro remedio.

De pronto Kaito se sintió como atrapado en una telaraña. Nunca se había molestado en cuestionar nada, pero últimamente le daban motivos de sobra para hacerlo, y lo que veía no le gustaba. Cerró los ojos, meditando durante un momento.

–Bien… iré.

Hiyama Kiyoteru asintió con satisfacción, sin saber que aquellas palabras ocultaban algo. Sí, iría a esa dichosa cena con su prometida si hacía falta…

Y sí, iría a ver a aquella joven llamada Miku una vez más.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí se queda owo LOL, siempre tardo un montón en actualizar! xD siento que el cap anterior fuera tan corto, no me di cuenta hasta que lo vi subido en la página XD hasta el próximo cap! ~<br>_


	5. Conociéndose

_Pues nada, siguiente cap! recuerden que Vocaloid y los personajes no me pertenecen xD_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente salió sin ser visto.<p>

Recorrió con impaciencia las calles de la ciudad. Era asombroso lo bien que recordaba el camino: además, esta vez había tenido en cuenta su vestimenta, y aunque aún llevaba ropas bastante lujosas para el lugar, esta vez no desentonaba tanto. Dio un rodeo, examinando el paisaje de nuevo. Quería ver a aquella chica otra vez, pero debía ser discreto.

–Mi señor…

Kaito se sobresaltó. ¡No podía creer que le hubieran seguido! Su único consuelo es que aquella voz no era de nadie en quien no pudiera confiar.

–¿Teto? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con nerviosismo. Las vendas de sus manos seguían ahí, por mucho que intentara apartar la vista. La culpabilidad volvió de nuevo.

–Seguiros para que no hagáis algo de lo que os podáis arrepentir…

–¿Eh?

Teto negó con la cabeza– no es nada… no se preocupe. Pero voy con usted.

La criada pensaba que lo que le pasaba al príncipe no era más que un capricho, algo de lo que se cansaría en unos pocos días, como la mayoría de los hombres de la realeza. ¿Cuántas veces no había visto a otros seducir a aldeanas para luego dejarlas tiradas a su suerte? Lo único diferente en este caso es que él sí parecía enamorado, pero estaba convencida de que lo único que ocurría es que se trataba de algo que le llamaba la atención porque era nuevo y diferente; se le pasaría enseguida. O al menos eso esperaba.

Kaito seguía caminando en busca de la casa donde había visto a la chica por última vez. Cuando por fin llegó se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba: no había pensado en qué haría si la chica no estaba fuera… y efectivamente, no se la veía por ninguna parte. La joven del pelo blanco sí estaba allí, sin embargo, y corría de un lado a otro mientras amontonaba ropa en una cesta. Al verlo se quedó paralizada.

–Eh, disculpa…

–Ella no está aquí –dijo rápidamente con temor.

–Solo quiero hablar con ella. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

Pero la doncella negó con la cabeza– no sé qué es lo que busca, pero será mejor que se vaya. Si Miku…

–No tengo intención de hacerle daño ni nada por el estilo –replicó– le pedí que cantara para mí, solo he venido a eso…

Bien, estaba mejorando sus excusas, o eso le parecía.

Al final Kaito consiguió que accediera de mala gana. Lo llevó a una de las habitaciones de la mansión– está ahí dentro, alteza… es la sala de costura, así que puede que haya otras personas dentro.

Él empujó la puerta suavemente, y suspiró con alivio cuando vio que no había nadie más aparte de Miku. Estaba cosiendo algo, pero se le cayó todo al suelo cuando le vio.

–¡A-alteza! ¿Qué hace aquí? –respondió mientras se apresuraba a recogerlo todo, avergonzada. En el último momento Kaito se agachó y la ayudó a recoger, algo que ella no se esperaba. Le miró sorprendida.

–Ah, gracias… Haku, no te preocupes, puedes cerrar la puerta.

Su amiga no quería hacerlo y se notaba, pero al final no le quedó más remedio. Durante un momento se quedaron los dos en silencio, sin saber que decir.

–Es bastante protectora ¿no? –dijo él torpemente, simplemente buscando algo que decir.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa– sí, pero es muy buena conmigo… nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y ahora solo nos tenemos la una a la otra.

–¿De verdad? ¿Cómo…?

–Bueno… las dos venimos de un pueblo que está algo lejos de la capital. Allí nadie hablaba con ella y se sentía muy sola, pero entonces la conocí y nos hicimos amigas enseguida… y pasado un tiempo, decidimos venir a buscar trabajo a la ciudad –explicó– aunque aquí la gente es amable, no conozco a casi nadie, y me ayuda saber que ella está aquí. Y Luka, por supuesto, ella también es una gran amiga nuestra. Bueno… ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Él no supo que decir. Había ido a verla sin tener ningún motivo en concreto, pero entonces recordó la excusa que le había dado a Haku.

–Solo quería que cantaras para mí, si es posible… bueno, no tiene por qué ser ahora, pero sí antes de que me vaya –respondió con torpeza.

–Sois del país que está al otro lado del mar ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es? –preguntó con curiosidad. Él le contó todo lo que quiso saber: sus ciudades, sus costumbres…

–Parece un país precioso –comentó impresionada– aquí no sabemos mucho de ese país… todos están más pendientes del país donde gobierna la hija del mal.

–¿La hija del…? ¿La princesa Rin?

Miku se tapó la boca, asustada– lo siento, no quería decir… olvídelo, por favor.

–No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo, sin darle más importancia al asunto. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Sabe? No se parece en nada a la idea que tenía sobre la realeza…

–Sí, eso me han dicho muchas veces… me pregunto si eso es bueno o malo. En fin, llámame Kaito, al menos cuando no haya nadie más delante.

Ella asintió, sonriendo, pero se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Luka armada con una escoba. Haku y Teto la miraban asustadas.

–¡Quieto ahí, niño mimado! ¡Deja a Miku o…!

–¡Luka! Tranquila, estoy bien… solo estamos hablando –respondió ella, aún sorprendida. La otra joven dudó durante un segundo, pero bajó la guardia y siguió mirando mal a Kaito.

–No hay que fiarse de los ricos… así que príncipe ¿eh? ¿Dónde has dejado tu carruaje?

Teto los miraba a todos preguntándose cómo habían llegado a aquella situación: si los demás se enteraban de que el príncipe prefería visitar a una criada de la ciudad que pasar el tiempo con sus anfitriones…

–Eh… ¿por qué no pasáis a tomar el té? –propuso Miku para aliviar aquel ambiente. Haku y Luka la miraron con la misma expresión de alarma– no os preocupéis; pensad que si nuestro señor se entera de que un príncipe extranjero estuvo aquí y no le ofrecimos nada… sígame, por favor.

La chica los condujo hasta el salón principal y les sirvió un poco de té y galletas. Teto no paraba de mirarla, preguntándose por qué el príncipe se había fijado en ella.

–¿Qué le parece nuestro país? –preguntó Miku mientras servía el té.

–Ah, es asombroso… y me sorprende que aquí haya tanta paz, en otros reinos… –Kaito decidió dejar de lado ese tema– en fin, me gusta mucho, aunque no me acostumbro a que todo el mundo tenga el pelo verde.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: ni Haku ni Luka tenían el pelo de ese color.

Las criadas notaron lo que estaba pensando, pero solamente Luka dijo algo:

–Somos extranjeras –su voz sonó seca y cortante. Estaba claro que no quería hablar del tema.

–Sí, eso suponía… lo siento.

–No pasa nada –le tranquilizó Miku– es simplemente que está mal visto, muchos piensan que los que tienen el pelo de otro color no deberían estar aquí.

–Vaya… incluso aquí hay peleas, aunque no sean por temas políticos.

–Este país sufrió amenazas por parte de otros países durante mucho tiempo… por eso no se fían de los que parecen extranjeros.

Haku suspiró, recordando lo duro que había sido vivir en aquel pueblo. No sabía si era extranjera o no, pero podía ser un motivo para tener el pelo de color blanco; todo el mundo se encargaba de recordarle lo diferente que era del resto, y solamente Miku hablaba con ella. Desde entonces habían sido amigas, Miku era alguien en quien podía confiar… y por eso no le gustaba aquel príncipe, que podía arrebatarle a su mejor amiga si quisiera.

Por eso horas más tarde, cuando él ya se había ido, se atrevió por fin a hablar sobre el tema; estaba segura de que Luka, que estaba lavando algo cerca de ella y Miku, la apoyaba.

–Miku ¿qué piensas de ese príncipe?

Luka dejó de lavar durante unos pocos segundos. Después siguió a lo suyo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero permaneció atenta a lo que decían.

Miku se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar– bueno… creo que es alguien muy amable y… ¡oh, cielos! Se me ha olvidado que me pidió que cantara para él.

–No te preocupes, seguro que está deseando volver –replicó Luka con sarcasmo.

Haku le dio la razón en silencio– dime ¿no te molesta que esté siempre tan pendiente de ti?

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

La joven del pelo blanco suspiró– ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta? No sé, me da mala espina… creo que no sacaremos nada bueno de esto. ¿Cómo es que le dejan salir solo por ahí? Seguro que se escapa… ¿y qué le ha pasado a las manos de su criada? ¡No sabemos nada de él!

–Tranquila, Haku… a mí no me parece que sea una mala persona, aunque es cierto que no sabemos nada de él –comentó, insegura.

Luka dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró por fin hacia ella– Miku, hay otra razón por la que no deberías acercarte a él.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre sí– ¿eh? ¿Cuál?

Ella simplemente las miró, algo más sombría que de costumbre.

–Pues sencillamente… es el prometido de la hija del mal.

* * *

><p><em>Hurr... pobre Miku (¿o pobre Kaito?) xDD tocó cap largo o3o tardo la vida en actualizar, y eso que este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito xD en fins, hasta el próximo cap! owo<em>


	6. ¿Sentimientos?

Las chicas miraron fijamente a Luka.

–¿Qué? –dijo Miku sorprendida después de un largo silencio– no, eso no puede ser, Luka.

–Estoy de acuerdo con ella… no hemos oído nada sobre eso, ni siquiera en la ciudad, ¿cómo te has enterado?

Luka se encogió de hombros– simplemente lo sé. Si no me creéis da igual, ya lo anunciarán tarde o temprano.

–Pero… –Miku sacudió la cabeza. No conseguía siquiera imaginar algo así, le parecía muy raro.

–Bah, lo que pasa es que no quieres ni pensarlo porque te gusta el príncipe –respondió Luka como si nada. Miku enrojeció completamente.

–¡¿Qué?

–Claro que sí, se nota mucho, ¿verdad, Haku?

–Eh… –la chica del pelo blanco prefirió no decir nada y esconderse detrás de Miku.

–N-no es cierto, he estado pendiente de todos –murmuró avergonzada– ¿Haku…?

Luka dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ellas– seguro que me da la razón… ¿verdad?

–N-no, yo no… –dijo tímidamente.

–¡Luka, para ya!

–Vale, vale, no he dicho nada… –dijo riéndose al ver el apuro que estaban pasando las dos– espero que le cantes una de tus mejores canciones...

–S-sí… lo haré.

* * *

><p>Kaito consiguió volver sin que sus anfitriones lo notaran, pero había otra persona que sí se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Nada más despedirse de su criada se encontró con el señor Hiyama, que lo miraba con expresión seria.<p>

–Príncipe Kaito, no debería marcharse a escondidas. Ha vuelto a salir ¿verdad?

Él no dijo nada. Ahora que creía que no lo veía nadie…

–Tranquilo, no voy a decir nada… solo era curiosidad ¿qué es tan interesante ahí fuera como para arriesgarse así?

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir– este país tiene algo diferente.

–Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo… tenga cuidado la próxima vez, y recuerde que partimos en unos días.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, y con ellos la visita al país del mal se acercaba. Kaito consiguió finalmente que le dejaran salir cuando quisiera sin dar explicaciones, y el día antes de marcharse volvió a la ciudad, como casi todos los días. Recorrió la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo, aunque encontró a Miku antes de lo previsto; vio de lejos su pelo entre una multitud que intentaba comprar algo como podía, y se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

–¡Miku! Miku ¿eres tú? –la llamó, intentando alcanzarla. Ella se giró nada más oír su nombre. Pareció sorprendida.

–¿A-alteza? ¿qué hace aquí?

–Pues por el momento intentar no morir aplastado, ¿y tú?

–Estaba comprando algo para la cena de esta noche… será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Milagrosamente, Miku logró que salieran de aquel lugar, ante las miradas de curiosidad de las otras personas. Minutos después bajaban por una de las calles que iban directas a la mansión, donde no se veía un alma.

–Pensaba que no vendría hoy –comentó ella. Su voz reflejaba una cierta inseguridad, aunque estaba igual de sonriente que siempre.

–Antes tenía que tener cuidado para que no me vieran y por eso tardaba siempre en venir… pero ahora eso ya no es un problema.

–Vaya… creía que un príncipe podía hacer todo lo que quisiera ¿no es así?

–Por desgracia no siempre… son muy estrictos con la seguridad. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí –dijo con una sonrisa.

Miku también sonrió– me alegro mucho… por cierto, tengo algo para usted; Luka y Haku me ayudaron a conseguirlo.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué es?

–Bueno, verá… aunque se ha puesto ropa menos llamativa últimamente, sigue llamando mucho la atención así –dijo señalando su ropa– le hemos conseguido algo de ropa para cuando venga a la ciudad… espero que no le moleste.

–¡Ah, no! Gracias, no lo había pensado…

–Se la daré cuando lleguemos. ¿Qué ha hecho estos días?

Kaito meditó– pues… ir a reuniones, ir a reuniones y… sí, más reuniones. Aunque a veces organizan cenas y fiestas.

Ella se rió– ¡no suena muy divertido! Yo he estado haciendo lo de siempre: limpiar, coser, cuidar el jardín…

–Eso tampoco suena muy divertido…

–La verdad es que no, pero no puedo quejarme, por ahora no me falta nada –dijo sonriendo– un trabajo ya es algo.

Miku recordó la conversación que había tenido con Luka. ¿Debería preguntarle si era verdad? No, no podía preguntarle algo así, tenía pinta de ser un rumor que se había extendido por ahí sin más. Con optimismo, se dijo que si fuera verdad probablemente él acabaría contándoselo.

–Eh… ¿pasa algo?

La chica se sobresaltó. Había estado demasiado tiempo callada, lo mejor sería hablar de cualquier otra cosa– no, no… ¿recuerda lo de la canción?

–¿Canción? –al principio él no pareció entender– ¡ah! ¿te refieres a cuando te pedí que cantaras para mí? Lo había olvidado…

Ella sonrió– aún queda un poco para llegar… ¿le importa si le dedico una canción ahora?

Él asintió, así que la joven cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar. Las calles se llenaron de aquella melodía, y la poca gente que pasaba se detenía a escucharla, como siempre. Kaito se quedó sin habla; cuando ella acabó no sabía qué decir.

–¿… y bien? –preguntó ella tímidamente. Kaito tardó un poco en contestar, no lograba encontrar las palabras.

–Maravilloso –dijo finalmente– tienes una voz única.

Ella suspiró aliviada– gracias… ¡ya hemos llegado!

Las otras dos criadas, como ya era costumbre, los recibieron en la entrada. Luka se dirigió a Miku, agobiada– ¡nuestro amo dice que volverá en una semana!

–¿Tan pronto? Espero que no haya ocurrido nada en el país de la hija del mal…

–Hum, por mí como si le cae todo el ejército encima.

Miku se rió suavemente– ¡pero Luka, no digas eso! ¿De verdad te molesta tanto?

–Sí, es un pesado; se pasa la vida siguiéndome y preguntándome mi vida.

Kaito las miró sin comprender. Miku le explicó que su amo llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de Luka y que podía ser un poco cansino a veces, pero no era mala persona.

–Ahora trabaja en el país del mal, pero pasa por aquí a menudo y a veces se queda un tiempo.

Él recordó entonces la cena que tendría con su prometida, y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Miku si lo supiera.

–… hablando de eso, no podré venir la semana que viene.

Las tres lo miraron, especialmente Miku– ah… ¿estará ocupado?

Él asintió– digamos que sí… pero volveré tan pronto como pueda.

–No se preocupe… pero como para entonces el señor Gakupo estará aquí tendrá que tener cuidado cuando venga. Por cierto, tengo que darle la ropa, sígame.

Kaito obedeció, mientras que Haku y Luka se quedaron allí.

–Ya no miras al príncipe con miedo, Haku…

La joven del pelo blanco bajó la vista, como solía hacer cuando se ponía nerviosa– bueno, creo que la última vez exageré un poco…

–No me lo digas, Miku te ha convencido. Qué lástima –Luka negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que aquella chica tuviera esa facilidad para convencer a la gente, dejando de lado que Haku siempre le hacía caso ya de por sí.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, Miku rebuscaba entre los cajones de un armario. Kaito se había sentado y se dedicaba a observarla desde allí.

–¡Lo encontré! –exclamó la joven. Se acercó a él tendiéndole un conjunto de ropa– si lleva esto no llamará la atención.

–Gracias, Miku –dijo mientras tomaba la ropa que le tendía; en algún momento sus manos hicieron contacto, y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Contuvieron la respiración.

–¡Lo siento! –dijo ella primero, apartando la suya– n-no era mi intención…

–No, es culpa mía… –respondió, pero se quedó en silencio a media frase. La joven le miró sorprendida.

–¿Ocurre algo, alteza?

–Kaito –la corrigió– solo estaba pensando… es inevitable que tenga que volver a mi país tarde o temprano; quiera o no es mi deber. Voy a echar muchísimo de menos todo esto.

Miku asintió levemente, algo triste. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando él le cogió de la mano, e intentó que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Si él lo notó, no dio muestras de ello.

–Estaba pensando… ¿y si tal vez pudieras venir?

–¿C-cómo? Pero aquí está Haku, y…

Él negó con la cabeza. Eso no era un problema, Haku y Luka podían ir también si querían. No era una mala oferta, si hubiera sido alguien como Luka habría respondido enseguida fuera cual fuera su respuesta, pero en lugar de eso se quedó callada mientras asimilaba lo que le había dicho. El ambiente también se fue tensando poco a poco.

–Yo… ¿podría dejarme un tiempo para pensarlo? –sabía que esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba, pero se había puesto demasiado nerviosa y no acertaba a decir nada coherente.

Él lo notó– te he puesto nerviosa, ¿verdad? Lo siento.

–¡No, estoy perfectamente! –dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas– le prometo que para cuando vuelva podré darle la respuesta. Pasemos al salón, ¿quiere un poco de té?

Kaito asintió. El ambiente fue relajándose, y a diferencia de otros días, esta vez solo estaban ellos dos; gracias a eso pudieron hablar sin problemas ni interrupciones, y por suerte, la timidez también desapareció poco a poco.

–Volverá pronto, ¿verdad? –preguntó Miku con una leve sonrisa cuando él ya iba a marcharse.

–Claro que sí. Hasta pronto, señorita –dijo él sonriendo, y se inclinó para besarle la mano.

Definitivamente, pensaba volver tan pronto como pudiera.

* * *

><p>*notas de Ailish*<p>

Err… una de las razones por las que tardo tanto es que escribo todo a mano y luego lo paso al ordenador… me da mucha pereza escribir todo de nuevo y siempre acabo dejándolo para después xDD no hay forma de que escriba algo decente directamente a pc, me distraigo un montón xD además, después de pasarlo lo reviso una o dos veces xDD en fin, así es como escribo owò

Ah, y gracias por los reviews! ^^ La verdad es que no esperaba que la historia tuviera ni uno, lo juro xD *los abraza a todos*


	7. Cena en el país del mal

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas del castillo. Kaito salió de allí con rapidez seguido del señor Hiyama: ya había anochecido, y llegaban con retraso.

–¡¿Cuándo va a llegar? –Rin paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación de mal humor. Sus doncellas trataban de terminar de vestirla sin mucho éxito, y Len permanecía de pie con los ojos cerrados y expresión de tranquilidad: ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

–¿Crees que faltará a la cena, Len?

–Vendrá, princesa. Usted aún debe terminar de vestirse, ¿necesita ayuda?

Rin tiró su abanico al suelo, enfadada– ¡son ellos los que deben esperar, no yo!

El sirviente reprimió un suspiro; entonces se abrió la puerta y una criada avisó de que el príncipe y sus acompañantes ya habían llegado. Rin sonrió.

–¡Sabía que vendría!

Len tenía sus dudas sobre aquello.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en la mesa los invitados llevaban un buen rato esperando. Kaito ya había empezado a impacientarse, pero no daba señales de ello, tal y como había aprendido desde pequeño. Además de la princesa y su sirviente, que permanecía firme a su derecha, aparecieron varios hombres más, todos gente de confianza de la joven.

–Es un placer tenerle aquí de nuevo, príncipe. ¿Qué tal ha ido su viaje? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Se estaba divirtiendo.

Él respondió que había sido bastante largo, pero no habían tenido ningún problema durante el trayecto. La chica preguntó sin parar durante una hora más, encantada de que le prestaran atención; ni siquiera se fijó en la comida. Pero Kaito, aunque respondía rápidamente y con educación, apenas estaba atento a la conversación.

Cuando oyó que le nombraban el país de Miku tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta que acababan de hacerle.

–¿Qué le parece ese país, señor Kaito? He oído que está atendiendo unos asuntos allí –repitió el otro hombre.

Él sonrió– me gusta, hay mucha tranquilidad en el ambiente, no había visto eso en ningún otro país.

–¿De verdad? A mí me parece muy aburrido –masculló Rin dando golpecitos en la mesa– lo único que puedes hacer es ver árboles y árboles por todos lados. Apenas hay algo con qué distraerse.

Kaito la miró. La primera vez que la había visto nunca hubiera imaginado que sería su prometida, ni siquiera sabía que sus reinos buscaban una alianza. No es que tuviera nada en contra de la chica (aparte de los rumores que decían cosas horribles sobre ella), pero le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. ¿Cómo es que la petición de matrimonio había llegado tan repentinamente?

–Señor Kaito –dijo otra persona, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos– se está quedando temporalmente en la mansión que hay en el centro de la ciudad, ¿verdad?

Él asintió al tiempo que Rin saltaba como un resorte.

–Gakupo también tiene una mansión allí, ¡¿verdad?

El hombre de pelo violeta que estaba sentado cerca de la joven asintió.

–Así es, princesa; de hecho, en una semana volveré allí. Si le apetece podría visitarnos, príncipe Kaito.

–Me parece una buena idea –respondió mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Gakupo? ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Decidió preguntárselo directamente, probablemente habían coincidido en alguna reunión.

Él negó con la cabeza– imposible, he estado todo el tiempo junto a la princesa… puede que me haya oído nombrar, ¡espero que para bien! –dijo riéndose. Kaito sonrió, aunque le daba la impresión de que no, no había sido para bien.

Kiyoteru Hiyama, sentado al lado de Kaito, no decía nada y se limitaba a observar, pero hasta él se sorprendió cuando Rin propuso que Gakupo les hiciera un sitio en su mansión. Ni siquiera él pudo negarse, la chica parecía muy convencida.

Kaito pensó en lo que eso supondría: por lo que oía, aquel lugar estaba en plena ciudad, probablemente mucho más cerca del lugar donde trabajaba Miku que la casa de sus anfitriones, pero por otro lado, le parecía algo muy arriesgado.

Sin embargo eso daba igual, todos sabían que Rin tenía la última palabra. Su sonrisa dejaba claro que no aceptaría ninguna queja.

–Aah, voy a hacer de anfitrión en mis propias vacaciones –Gakupo suspiró con resignación. La cena había terminado hacía un buen rato, y los extranjeros le seguían tratando de encontrar sus habitaciones.

–Lo siento –Kaito se disculpó con cortesía, aunque seguía pensado en qué demonios pasaría con Miku entonces. El hombre del pelo violeta le dijo que no importaba, tampoco es que fueran una molestia. De todas formas iba al país a resolver unos asuntos, no iba precisamente a relajarse.

–¿No dijo que eran vacaciones? –preguntó Kiyoteru confuso.

–Era mentira.

Kaito sonrió. Presentía que iba a llevarse bien con él– intentaremos no ser una molestia.

–¡Qué va, hombre! Me irá bien tener compañía para variar. Ya veréis como os gustan mis criadas, son todas monísimas…

–¿C-cómo? –preguntó el señor Hiyama sonrojándose. El príncipe se rió, era totalmente inusual verle así.

–¡Sí, en serio! Hay una que es especialmente guapa, con ese pelo largo y rosado…

Kaito se quedó helado. ¿Una criada de pelo rosado? ¿En el país verde?

Él continuó como si nada, no se había dado cuenta de su reacción– a decir verdad, me muero de ganas de volver y ver a esa preciosidad de Luka… me pregunto qué estará haciendo.

¡Oh, dios, Luka!

Listo, todas sus sospechas se habían confirmado en menos de cinco minutos. Y ya sabía de qué le sonaba Gakupo.

Miku, Haku y Luka trabajaban para él.

* * *

><p>Bueeno, ¡esta vez fui rápida! ya llevaba un poco escrito de antes, y terminé en poco tiempo, voy mejorando (?). No he empezado aún el siguiente, así que no sé cuánto tardaré xD<p>

por culpa de escribir esto me dieron ganas de hacer algún fanart de Miku y Kaito en la saga Evil, ains xD

como siempre, los vocaloids, la saga Evil y demás no me pertenecen -w- y eso ~


End file.
